Guerra de Parejas
by Meletea
Summary: ¡Sean bienvenidos al primer programa de "Guerra de Parrejas"! ¡Hoy nos centraremos en analizar una escena del último libro escrito por Rowling con tres mega fans de la saga y con el Trío de Oro como invitados! Una loca mezcla H&Hr, R%Hr, D&Hr.


**Bueno, este es un fic TOTALMENTE DELIRANTE. Quedan advertidos. Se me ocurrió después de ver un fanart super cómico en google, no decía el nombre de la autora ya que estaba colgado en un Fotolog y llegué a él de casualidad. Sólamente les digo: no se asusten que NO hay ningun/a Mary Sue.**

Hagan de cuenta que, hasta el momento, sólo hay cinco libros de Harry Potter. Volvamos a la época donde no sabíamos que Hermione terminaba con Ron y donde, hasta el momento, todas las parejas eran válidas. ¿Se acuerdan las peleas entre shipper? Pues yo sí... Sé que este fic no va a durar mucho acá porque estoy segura que las víboras de LMAySA me harán borrarlo , pero no me importa, va a durar lo que dure. La cuota que uso la saqué de una MUY mala traducción on-line.

**Summary:** ¡Sean bienvenidos al primer programa de "Guerra de Parrejas"! ¡Hoy nos centraremos en analizar una escena del último libro escrito por Rowling con tres mega fans de la saga y con el Trío de Oro como invitados! Tiene 4 partes: la introducción, una parte HHr, otra RHr y otra DHr.  
**Ranking:** K  
**Parejas:** [HarMione] [DraMione] [RonMione]  
**Extensión:** One-shot dividido en cuatro partes.  
**Advertencia:** Un Delirio Total. Cuesta entender al principio... lo sé, pero con la segunda subida se aclararán dudas.

La segunda parte es la que más me costó escribir... imagínense que buscar argumentos a favor del Harry-Hermione para alguien que le da asco este incesto es un tanto traumático. No me peguen... Les digo: Danila Terranova está basada en una conocida que sí es fanática del HHr, yo solamente usé los argumentos que usa ella.** Recomendación: Pueden saltearse las cuotas pero conviene que la última sí la lean.**

Luego viene el ensayo de Alberto... Tengo que decirles que a pesar de yo ser una Ron-Hermione, NO pienso igual que él en ciertos aspectos.. ya se vana dar cuenta en cuales, jaja. Pero Antonio se basa en una migo de la casa: ¡Raiju! Seguro que varias de ustedes lo conocen, es el gran escritor de Aprendiendo a Quererte (L). Mario (Raiju, Mesías Oscuro) tampoco es que opina exactamente igual en cada detalle, pero sí está de acuerdo en que es lo que diría póniendose en el lugar del "mejor amigo" -cuando ya lo fue, jaja-. **Recomendación: Pueden saltearse las cuotas pero conviene que la última sí la lean.**

* * *

**Guerra de Parejas **

(_Un enorme escenario con dos salas con vista al público, el cual se ubica en una enorme platea_)

**Mel:** Buenos días, querido público. Como ustedes saben, mi nombre es Melina S. y hoy he venido aquí, a FanFicton, para actuar como mediadora de un tema que ha traído un sin fin de debates dentro del fandom. Se estarán preguntando qué es lo que tengo en mente pero planeo explicarlo todo con calma. ¿Dónde está mi pizarra? Ah, gracias mamá por ser tan atenta. Como todos sabemos, la eterna duda sobre quién será el amor oculto de Hermione Granger se ha vuelto el tema central de debate últimamente; ya casi tan importante como la profecía y la repentina muerte de personajes queridos en la saga, léase Sirius Black. Es por eso que se les ha solicitado a ustedes, los fickers, que realizaran un ensayo cada uno sobre la bendita frase del libro original de Joanne Rowling, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, que ha traído más discusión que nunca. Todos los ensayos debían ser neutrales, sin inclinarse hacia ninguna pareja favorita, pero antes de darles más detalles ¡aquí están los orgullosos ganadores del concurso del día de hoy! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos, por favor! ¡La señorita Leirman, el señor Donoso, y la señorita Terranova!

(_Aplausos moderados. Entran vestidos elegantemente al escenario dos muchachas, una rubia y una morocha, y un muchacho con gafas. Se acercan a la mediadora y la saludan, educados y extremadamente sonrientes_)

**Mel: **¿Cómo están los tres maravillosos elegidos?  
**Antonio:** ¡Nerviosos! ¡No puedo creer que nosotros seamos los escogidos!  
**Samantha:** ¡Gracias, Mel! ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
**Mel:** No se confundan, que yo no los escogí. Fue una sana votación entre tres jurados muy rigurosos, Sofía, Luana y yo, teniendo en cuenta sus ensayos. ¡Fueron los mejores de cada categoría! El mérito no es más que de ustedes tres. ¡Felicitaciones!  
**Danila:** ¡Oh, estamos tan entusiasmados!  
**Mel: **Calma muchachos, que si se emocionan ahora no sé que quedará para después. Déjenme presentarlos al público para que los conozcan mejor: Danila Terranova es una muchacha de catorce años, la más pequeña del grupo, estudiante y amante de la pareja Harry-Hermione. (_La niña hace una reverencia tomándose el vestido con las muñecas y flexionando las rodillas. Tiene aire de haber salido de alguna película de niños perfectos_). Samantha Leirman tiene veintiún años, por la mañana estudia en un conservatorio musical y por la noche trabaja en un bar de su cuidad, ¡una empedernida "Dramione"! (_La muchacha tiene aspecto de cantante de rock y lleva un mechón de pelo blanco que resaltaba en la cabellera oscura, como Rogue de X-men_). Por último, el único hombre del grupo, Antonio Donoso, de veinticuatro años, soltero y codiciado licenciado en abogacía, el que apuesta a la relación amor-odio entre los mejores amigos, ¡un fanático Ron-Hermione! (_El muchacho sonríe y levanta un brazo en señal de triunfo_).  
Hechas ya las debidas presentaciones, he de decirles que ustedes, señores, ya pueden tomar asiento en el sillón principal. Vayan a tomar un poco de agua y aguarden por mí allí mientras yo comento al público el por qué de su visita.  
Querido público lector, hoy vamos a analizar una escena, más bien una frase, del quinto libro de la saga más amada por muchos de los aquí presentes. ¡Corra la letra!

**—Oh, me olvidé de preguntarte —dijo Hermione brillantemente, echando un vistazo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw—, ¿qué sucedió con Cho? ¿Cómo es que volvieron tan temprano?**  
**—Hum... bien, hum... —dijo a Harry, buscando su plato y comiendo las migajas que quedaban como para ayudarse a contarle todo Hermione—. Un completo desastre, ahora que lo preguntas.**  
**Y él le contó lo que había sucedido en el Salón de Té de Madame Tutipié.**  
**—¡... y, entonces —acabó él, pues se había terminado el pedacito de pan—, ella me dice "nos vemos, Harry", se levanta derecho hacia la puerta y se marcha! —Dejó quieta la cuchara y, mirando a Hermione, le dijo—: ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué quería decir con "nos vemos"?**  
**Hermione echó un vistazo hacia la espalda de Cho y suspiró.**  
**—Oh, Harry —dijo tristemente—. Bien, lamento decirte, pero creo que has estado un poco fuera de lugar. Te faltó tacto.**  
**—¿Yo fuera de lugar? ¿Tacto? —dijo a Harry, ultrajado—. Primero le pregunto si quería venir a almorzar a Las Tres Escobas contigo y ella cambio de tema diciéndome que Roger Davies le preguntó si quería ser su novia y luego continuó hablando de Cedric en ese estúpido salón. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme con todo eso?**  
**—Bien, verás —dijo Hermione, con el aire paciente de alguien que le explica a un niño pequeño—, no debiste haberle dicho que tenías que verme a mi camino a tu encuentro con ella…**  
**—Pero, pero... —exclamó Harry—... pero tú me dijiste que te viera a las doce y para almorzar, ¿cómo me habría ido sin decirle a donde iría?**  
**—Deberías haberlo hecho de una forma diferente —dijo Hermione, aún con ese aire paciente—. Deberías haberle dicho que era realmente una molestia, pero que habías prometido encontrarte conmigo en Las Tres Escobas y que, en realidad, no deseabas ir, que querías pasar el día entero con ella, pero desafortunadamente lo prometiste y que por eso le proponías que fuera contigo y que tratarías de irte lo más rápidamente posible. Y tampoco hubiera estado de más mencionar lo fea que te parezco... —agregó Hermione.**  
**—Pero si tú no me pareces fea —dijo Harry.**  
**Hermione rió.**  
**—Harry, eres peor que Ron... bueno, no, no lo eres... —suspiró ella. Ron llegó desde el vestíbulo salpicado de barro y muy malhumorado en ese mismo instante.**  
**—Mira, Harry, Cho se enojo cuando le dijiste que tenías que verme a mí, así que, por eso, intentó ponerte celoso. Fue su manera de descubrir cuánto gustas de ella.**  
**—¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? —dijo Harry, viendo a Ron sentarse frente a ellos y agarrar todo plato a su alcance—. ¿Y no habría sido más fácil preguntarme si la aprecio más que a ti?**  
**—Las muchachas no hacen a menudo preguntas como esa —respondió Hermione.**  
**—¡Pues, deberían! —dijo Harry, enojado—. ¡Entonces si esa es la suposición que tú piensas que tuvo ella, se tomó el trabajo de decirme todo eso sobre Roger y la muerte de Cedric!**  
**—No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo fue sensato —dijo Hermione justo cuando Ginny llegaba a su lado tan llena de barro como Ron y, al parecer, igualmente contrariada—. Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, pero comprendo cómo se sintió en ese momento.**  
**—Deberías escribir un libro —Ron le dijo a Hermione mientras cortaba sus patatas— contando todas las cosas locas que hacen las muchachas celosas, así nosotros podríamos entenderlas.**

(_Unos segundos de silencio antes de que la tribuna estalle en vítores por un lado, silbidos y búes por el otro_)

**Fan 1: **¡Eso es "Harmione"! ¡Nadie puede negar que eso sea "Harmione"!  
**Fan 2: **¡Si Hermione parece su mamá!  
**Fan 1:** ¡Harry le dice que le gusta!  
**Fan 3:** ¡Pero ella ama a Ron!  
**Fan 2:** ¡Si sólo son amigos! ¡Jamás estarían juntos! ¡Ése es un bruto!  
**Fan 3:** ¡Ah, sí, claro, porque con Draco sí lo estaría después de todas las veces que la ha insultado!

(_Los gritos de la tribuna se vuelven insoportables. Mel agarra el micrófono y grita con convicción_)

**Mel:** ¡SI-LEN-CIO! ¡Se callan o los echo a todos a patadas! ¡Momento, señores, se tran-qui-li-zan! ¡AHORA!

(_Repentino silencio_)

**Mel:** Gracias por la obediencia. En fin, voy a terminar con la intriga. En la actualización de hoy discutiremos la pasada escena del libro de Rowling de una manera muy particular. Cada uno de los tres ganadores del concurso ha escrito un pequeño ensayo en el cual expondrán lo que opinan de la misma, mientras que un grupo de actores representarán a los personajes de la escena. A menos... eso es lo que les hemos dicho a los ganadores, porque tenemos una tremebunda sorpresa que, estoy segura, los dejará con las bocas abiertas a todos. Es momento de que ingresen los debidos "actores"... ¡Con ustedes, démosle un fuerte y enorme aplauso al héroe del momento, al muchacho que a puesto de moda las gafas circulares, al protagonista de la saga, al Niño-que-Vivió, el increíble... Harry Potter!

(_Los vítores y aplausos se intensifican en forma de catarata en cuanto el verdadero Harry Potter se acerca a la mediadora, sonriente aunque algo agotado. Gritos de desesperación se oyen de fondo_)

**Mel:** ¡Muy buenas noches, Harry!  
**Harry:** ¡Hola, Mel! Te agradezco que nos hayas convocado para poder aclarar este tema de una vez por todas.  
**Mel:** ¡No digas más! ¡Yo tendría que agradecerte a ti el haber aceptado venir sabiendo todas las obligaciones que te competen!  
**Harry:** Eso es lo único que me movilizó a formar parte de esta actualización.  
**Mel:** ¡Gracias, gracias, Harry! Puedes ir a tomar asiento en el otro sillón del salón mientras esperas. Bueno, seguimos con las presentaciones y ahora ha llegado el turno del siempre fiel y gruñón mejor amigo, temeroso y aún así valiente ¡Ronald Weasley!

(_Los vítores y aplausos no cesan. Una niña se lanza desde la platea pero es detenida por la seguridad antes de que llegue a Ron, quien se acercaba sonrojado. Mel evita disimular una emoción que es obvia_)

**Ron:** Buenas...  
**Mel: **¡Oh, mi Dios, es un placer conocerte! ¡De verdad que eres alto! (_Ron se sonroja aún más_) No te quedes ahí parado, hay un lugar junto a Harry (_Mel hace señas con las manos indicando el sitio_). ¡Ahí fue, señores, Ronald Weasley! (_Mel lleva una mano a su mejilla y mira al público con incredulidad y sonrisas_) Ya, ya... es turno de darles una desagradable noticia, damas y caballeros. La producción se ha encargado de enviarle un sin fin de lechuzas al señor Draco Malfoy para que asistiera pero por desafortunadas circunstancias, no va a poder presentarse. (_Se oye una generalizada expresión de decepción en la tribuna_). Sin embargo, la siempre bella integrante del grupo sí ha confirmado su asistencia a la actualización, así que, sin más preámbulos, introduzco a la dama de la disputa, la siempre inteligente y buena amiga... ¡Hermione Granger!

(_Esta vez los hombres presentes fueron los encargados de gritar infinidad de piropos, algunos no aptos para lectores de este fic_)

**Hermione: **¡Mel! ¡Qué emoción participar de algo como esto!  
**Mel:** ¡Muchacha! ¡Realmente eres bonita! Me descubro con tristeza habiéndote imaginado un ápice menos de lo hermosa que eres (_Hermione sonríe halagada_) Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.  
**Hermione:** ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Y eso me recuerda que debo agradecerle a Tonks el haberme dado una mano con mi presencia.  
**Mel:** Pues hizo un excelente trabajo. Puedes tomar asiento si lo deseas... ¡No! Allí no, deja a los muchachos solos, tú siéntate en el individual que eres la reina de la noche.

(_El salón queda dividido con dos salas abiertas al público pero muy separadas, cada una con dos sillones individuales y uno de tres cuerpos. En una se encuentran el trío de oro; en la otra los ganadores del concurso. Mel permanece en medio y habla al público_)

**Mel:** ¡Aquí están, damas y caballeros! Pero agradecería que calmaran los gritos y las demostraciones de afecto tan explícitas... Ellos han aceptado participar prometiéndoles yo que nadie iría a acosarlos. Aprovecho para agradecer la participación especial de la señorita Ginny Weasley, quien se prestó a participar en el acto y está aguardando su turno de hacer presencia en escena. Ahora paso a explicarles el siguiente desarrollo: los integrantes del trío que admiramos han estudiado los guiones para actuar cada uno de los ensayos que se expondrán hoy, pero ellos sólo han aceptado actuar sin acotar absolutamente nada de lo que opinan en verdad. Muchos querrían que los interrogara directamente para averiguar sus intereses amorosos de una forma más simple, pero no pienso faltar el respeto al trato que hemos hecho, y menos poner nervioso a más de uno por tener que confesar sus emociones antes de tiempo_ (Mel hace un guiño a la mujer del grupo, quien entiende la indirecta_). Y del dicho al hecho... ¡que comience el espectáculo!

(_Cierre del telón_)

* * *

**La explicación de Danila Terranova**

(_Se abre el telón. El escenario está decorado para aparentar el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts; hay comida en las mesas y Hermione y Harry se encuentran hablando muy animadamente, reinterpretando la escena del libro, mientras Danila Terranova explica sus puntos con voz en off_)  
**  
****Danila:** Déjenme explicarles esta escena tan claramente como se presenta ante mis ojos.

**—Oh, me olvidé de preguntarte —dijo Hermione brillantemente, echando un vistazo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw—, ¿qué sucedió con Cho? ¿Cómo es que volvieron tan temprano?**  
**—Hum... bien, hum... —dijo a Harry, buscando su plato y comiendo las migajas que quedaban como para ayudarse a contarle todo Hermione—. Un completo desastre, ahora que lo preguntas.**

**Danila:** Obviamente, Hermione realiza esa pregunta porque está completamente enamorada de Harry Potter. Sí, señores así como lo oyen. ¿Notan el interés en su voz? ¿La notan?  
**Samantha:** En realidad... yo no noté nada.  
**Danila:** ¡Hermione! ¡Agradecería que interpretaras un poco mejor tu papel, querida! ¿Acaso no has leído el libreto que te dejé?. Oh, no, Harry, ¡tú actuación ha sido maravillosa! ¡Espectacular! ¡Sigue así, eres el que se lleva la escena! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡TE AMO, HARRY!**  
****Mel:** ¡Habíamos dejado en claro que nada de acosos!  
**Danila:** Lo siento; me dejé llevar. Prosigamos.

**—Oh, Harry —dijo tristemente—. Bien, lamento decirte, pero creo que has estado un poco fuera de lugar. Te faltó tacto.**

**Danila:** Una insinuación. Al decirle que a Harry le falta tacto, lo está alentando a que tuviera ese tacto con ella (_Danila agarra el micrófono y divisa con ojos soñadores a la pareja, mientras que Harry mira a un lado y a otro, nervioso_)... a que la tome de las manos... (_Momentos de silencio_) Ejem... Harry, por favor (_El muchacho pone mirada de sufrimiento pero Danila no da el brazo a torcer_). Vamos de nuevo: a que la tome de las manos (_Harry se rinde y toma las manos de Hermione_), a que le diga cosas hermosas al oído (_Danila vuelve a escrutar a Harry para que se acerque al oído de Hermione, quien ya se ve tan incómoda como su mejor amigo_) ¡Dios! ¡No se puede trabajar así! ¡Estoy exponiendo mi opinión sobre lo que significa la escena! Si ellos no colaboran...  
**Mel:** Es que habíamos dicho que iba a ser una explicación neutral... no algo como esto. ¿Dónde dejaste tu ensayo ganador?  
**Danila:** ¡Éste también es completamente neutral! ¡TE LE ACERCAS AL OÍDO Y LE DICES COSAS HERMOSAS, HARRY POTTER! (_Danila luce tan desquiciada que da temor y aprieta los dientes tan fuertemente que los hace rechinar. Harry obedece sin chistar_). Hermione lo quiere envalentonar para que Harry la bese... (_Los mira desquiciadamente_). ¡QUE LA BESE!  
**Antonio: **¡Suficiente! Termina con tu insufrible ensayo de una vez.

(_Harry y Hermione ponen una expresión de alivio; Danila una de odio profundo_)

**Danila:** Está bien; quieren dejar el suspenso para el libro siguiente, ¿verdad? ¡Ay, son divinos! (_Mel carraspea_) Ya va, ya va...

**—Deberías haberlo hecho de una forma diferente —dijo Hermione, aún con ese aire paciente—. Deberías haberle dicho que era realmente una molestia, pero que habías prometido encontrarte conmigo en Las Tres Escobas y que, en realidad, no deseabas ir, que querías pasar el día entero con ella, pero desafortunadamente lo prometiste y que por eso le proponías que fuera contigo y que tratarías de irte lo más rápidamente posible.**

**Danila:** ¿Notan la tristeza de Hermione al decir estas palabras? Ella sufre, sufre con todo su corazón porque siente que Harry se le está yendo de las manos y, aún así, tiene tan buen corazón que le da un consejo sincero. Hermione lo ama tanto que aún pese a querer ocupar el lugar de Cho, lo ayuda, le dice cómo avanzar, le dice qué es lo que debería haber hecho. Ante todo es su amiga, y ella prefiere tenerlo así a no tenerlo de ninguna manera. Pobrecita (_A Danila se le escapa una lágrima. Samantha y Alberto se miran disimuladamente_), si supiera que Harry siente exactamente lo mismo que ella...

**—... Y tampoco hubiera estado de más mencionar lo fea que te parezco... —agregó Hermione.**

**Danila:** Pero no lo resiste; lo pone a prueba. Su corazón grita emocionadamente en espera de una respuesta.

—Pero si tú no me pareces fea —dijo Harry.

**Danila:** ¡Y la respuesta es la buscada! ¡Harry no puede soportarlo más y se lo dice! ¡Le dice que es hermosa, que la ama, que la desea con todo su ser! (_Harry y Hermione se abrazan con intensidad intentando seguir el libreto sin poner una expresión demasiado sufrida_) Y si no hubiese llegado ese estúpido de Ron, totalmente celoso y rencoroso porque Hermione lo desprecia y no lo soporta, Harry la hubiese tomado de las mejillas (H_arry la toma de las mejillas_), le hubiese levantado el mentón para afrontarse a su mirada (_Harry levanta el mentón de Hermione y busca su mirada_), Hermione se hubiese emocionado al punto de las lágrimas (_Hermione se emociona al punto de las lágrimas_), y Harry hubiese acortado al fin la distancia que separaba sus descontrolados labios, hambrientos y desesperados por poseer los del otro.

**—No me pareces fea... eres preciosa. Eres la luz que ilumina mi día, sin ti no podría vivir. Eres el aire que respiro, el agua que bebo, la tierra en la cual camino... Tus ojos son la razón de mí existir, Hermione. Y lo sabes... Siempre lo has sabido... siempre has tenido la certeza en tu corazón de que te pertenezco.**  
**—Oh, Harry... Calla, calla que no quiero que desperdicies ni un segundo más el aire que desprendes de tus labios, tan puros y pecaminosos a la vez, Harry... —ambos acercaron sus rostros aún más.**  
**—¡Pero que demonios está sucediendo aquí, Harry Potter! —irrumpió Ron hablando de un modo por demás afeminado y con las manos en la cintura.**  
**—Vete, Ron, nada tienes que hacer en este sitio. Nuestra declaración de amor está fundada, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás —dijo Harry, quien en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Hermione.**  
**—¡Hermione! —Ron puso cara de perrito mojado—. Yo.. yo...**  
**—Tú nada, Ron. Este momento nos pertenece a Harry y a mí... a nadie más que a nosotros dos... —Ron enrojeció furiosamente de un momento a otro; Hermione se alzó en puntas de pie, Harry bajó un poco la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios... y ambos estallaron en risas.**

**Hermione:** ¡Perdona! (_La castaña intenta controlar las risas; Harry no las disimula y Ron intenta recomponerse de la anterior actuación_) ¡No puedes pretender que en verdad nos besemos!  
**Danila:** ¡Continúen con la farsa todo el tiempo necesario! Ustedes saben que los descubrí. Muchos me darán la razón cuando todo esto termine. (_La chica se da media vuelta con aire pomposo y se sienta de brazos y piernas cruzadas en el sillón_)

* * *

**La explicación de Antonio Donoso**

(_La escenografía no cambia. Inmediatamente después de la explicación de Danila, Antonio va en busca de un nuevo micrófono y se dispone a exponer su punto de vista. Primero habla a su colega y luego al público_)

**Antonio:** Oye, Danila, no te enfades, no es para que te pongas de ese modo (_La muchacha de cabello rubio no lo mira, sino que mantiene la vista en alto con aire de suficiencia_). Bueno, hayá tú. Mel... ¡oye, Mel!  
**Mel:** ¿Qué sucede?  
**Antonio: **(_Con expresión pícara_) Necesito hablar con la protagonista en privado.  
**Mel:** Claro, espera que la llam... Aguarda... (_Mel frunce el ceño y analiza la petición de Antonio_). Hum... lo siento, pero no puedo permitir esa clase de contacto con los chicos. (_Antonio arquea una ceja con incredulidad_). Eso fue parte del trato: nada de contacto directo con los fanáticos. Por si las dudas... uno nunca sabe cómo puede llegar a reaccionar.  
**Antonio:** Es algo importante, ¡Tú les hablaste!  
**Mel:** Lo mío fue algo puramente necesario y profesional. Revisa la letra cautelosamente si quieres... allí te darás cuenta de la poco charla que tuve con... eh... uno de ellos (_Mel se acerca y le murmura al oído_). Dios sabe que si lo tenía cerca un segundo más, le saltaba a la yugular.

(_Antonio la mira asombrado. Se rinde ante la explicación, toma el micrófono de la mano de la moderadora y se dirige al trío de oro que estaba de pie detrás suyo_)

**Antonio:** Bueno, muchachos, ¿todos estudiaron el libreto? (_Los tres asienten con un movimiento de cabeza_). Perfecto, entonces. (_Antonio procura ocultarse tras bastidores y dejar a los protagonistas tomar sus respectivos lugares en el escenario_). ¡Buenos noches, queridos lectores y fanáticos como yo! Ya saben a para qué estamos aquí, así que... ¡a empezar!

(_Harry y Hermione comienzan a reproducir la escena tal cual aparece en libro de Rowling, pero se detienen en la frase de la discordia para dejar hablar al ganador_)

**(...) —Pero si tú no me pareces fea —dijo Harry.**

**Antonio:** ¡Alto! (_Harry se queda con una mano congelada en el aire y la boca medio abierta_). En esta frase, lectoras y lectores, podemos ver las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro querido Harry Potter. Debajo de todo supuesto mejor amigo se esconde una férrea fiera dispuesta a atacar a la inocente damisela en el momento más oportuno, y Harry es un astuto pillo. ¿Papel de hermano del alma? Sí, como no... Harry está tejiendo una delicada telaraña para envolver a la dulce y tierna Hermione en ella. Se le ve la intención de voracidad depravada en el rostro. Obsérvenlo ahí... con la mandíbula medio abierta... los ojos hambrientos... la baba cayendo por el costado de su boca...

(_Harry interrumpe el discurso sin moverse ni un centímetro ni mover los labios, por lo que apenas se le entiende lo que dice_)  
**  
****Harry:** _Ero_ si tú fuiste el _gue e_ dijo _gue guedara_ en esta _ocisión_. No_ uedo_ retener la saliva...  
**Antonio:** ¡SHH! Silencio que aún no he terminado (_Harry vuelve a callar al instante_). Como estaba diciendo, lo que trama Harry se vuelve obvio con esta frase: él está jugando al papel del buen mejor amigo que ha tenido una mala experiencia con una muchacha para resaltar que no puede estar con esa muchacha porque es un ser especial, puro... Hermione recibe esa información inconscientemente, ni si quiera se da cuenta de las intenciones carnales, lascivas, sucias y asquerosas que él tiene para con ella... Maldito pervertido...  
**Mel: **¡Pero qué dices! Antonio, ¿quieres dejar de decir esa clase de adjetivos que, obviamente, no tienen nada que ver con el tema?  
**Danila:** ¡Deja de insultar a Harry! Él es el ser más sensible de este planeta, ¡jamás pensaría de ese modo tan asqueroso!  
**Mel:** Bueno, tampoco la estupidez... Harry es un hombre como todos los demás, seguro que también tiene sus bajos instintos...  
**Samantha:** Pues, entonces, los tiene muy bien escondidos... (_Samantha ríe entre dientes_)  
**Harry:** ¡_Oie_!  
**Hermione: **Harry, no es necesario que sigas en esa posición. Puedes mover la boca tranquilamente...  
**Antonio: **¿Me van a dejar continuar? Esta no es una discusión interactiva, ¡es mi ensayo y tengo derecho a decirlo sin interrupción alguna!  
**Mel:** Hablando de ensayos... ¡¿Qué rayos hicieron con los anteriores? ¡Estos no tienen nada que ver con los que habían presentado!  
**Antonio: **Si me dejaras continuar, te darías cuenta de que es muy parecido al anterior. Sólo modifiqué un par de detalles...  
**Samantha:** ¿Detalles?  
**Danila: **¿Sólo un par? (_Danila habla con sorna_)  
**Mel:** Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar, así que calla (_Mel suspira, rendida_). Está bien, Antonio... puedes continuar con la presentación...  
**Antonio:** Genial. Eh... ¿por dónde iba?

(_Un grito suena de fondo_)

**Ginny:** ¡Esta es la parte donde entramos Ron y yo! Primero Ron, claro.**  
****Antonio:** ¡Ah, claro! Bueno, como les decía, Ron entra al salón y... (_Ron entra al salón todo embarrado_) ¡Momento! Antes de eso tengo que resaltar una frase de Hermione... (_Ron vuelve a esconderse tras el telón_)

**—Harry, eres peor que Ron... bueno, no, no lo eres... —dijo Hermione.**

**Antonio:**¡Ella lo piensa! ¡Ron ni siquiera está presente y ella no lo nombra! Obviamente, eso sólo puede significar una sóla cosa: Hermione no pensó en Harry cuando le dijo que era bonita. Ella pensó en Ron, en cómo hubiese deseado que fuera él quien le dedicaba esas hermosas palabras. Y tal como si lo llamara con la mente, el susodicho aparece. (_Ron vuelve a entrar pero esta vez con el rostro todo colorado_)

**—¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? —dijo Harry, viendo a Ron sentarse frente a ellos y agarrar todo plato a su alcance—. ¿Y no habría sido más fácil preguntarme si la aprecio más que a ti?**  
**—Las muchachas no hacen a menudo preguntas como esa —respondió Hermione.**  
**—¡Pues, deberían! —dijo Harry, enojado—. ¡Entonces si esa es la suposición que tú piensas que tuvo ella, se tomó el trabajo de decirme todo eso sobre Roger y la muerte de Cedric!**

**Antonio:** ¡Alto! (_Otra vez, Harry queda congelado y ahora con una expresión de ira en el rostro_). ¡Miren su enfado! Perdió la oportunidad para que Hermione respondiera lo que él quería oír, ya que Ron llegó con ellos. Él sabe que no tiene posibilidad de competir con él a su lado. Hermione siente sólo una dulce simpatía por Harry y no tiene ni idea de las ganas que éste tiene de toquetearla por todos lados. Degenerado... (_Antonio habla por lo bajo y mirando a Harry de reojo, quien abrió los ojos, tan indignado como sorprendido por el comentario_). Pero no es el único... no. Ron la desea de la misma forma que lo hace Harry, pero éste muchacho tiene serios problemas para demostrarlo.

**—Deberías escribir un libro —Ron le dijo a Hermione mientras cortaba sus patatas— contando todas las cosas locas que hacen las muchachas celosas, así nosotros podríamos entenderlas.**

**Antonio:** ¡Escuchen a Ron! ¡Miren los ojos de Hermione! Él hace el intento, dice disimuladamente que quiere entender a las chicas pero... todos sabemos que sólo una le interesa entender. Hermione se siente furiosa, pero no por el comentario, sino por la imposibilidad de demostrarle a Ron que ella no es una muchacha celosa. ¡El celoso es él! ¡Ron el es único que cela a muerte a su Hermione! ¡Sí, señores, _su_ Hermione! Hermione hubiese empezado una intensa discusión con el pelirrojo si tan sólo Ginny y Harry no hubiesen estado allí presentes y con un humor de perros. Pero no, en ese momento era más importante el fracaso amoroso de Harry, por lo que su furia pasó a un segundo plano. Esto es lo que realmente hubiese ocurrido de no existir nadie más en el universo:

**—¿Qué demonios significa eso, Ronald Weasley? —gritó Hermione más que enfadada y obviando la presencia de sus otros dos amigos—. ¿Estás diciendo que tengo experiencia en celar a la gente?**  
**—¿Qué? —Ron abrió los ojos, anonadado. Definitivamente esa no había la reacción que esperaba—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?**  
**—¡De tu desubicado comentario, de eso! —Hermione se levantó de la mesa como ráfaga de tormenta y enfrentó a Ron—. ¡Sólo para que lo recuerdes, él único aquí con experiencia en celos enfermizos eres tú!**  
**—¡¿Celos enfermizos? —Ron se levantó de su asiento para quedar cara a cara con Hermione. El barro le chorreaba por sus cabellos de tal forma que ya no se veía el tono rojizo de su pelo—. ¡Si estás hablando de tu amigo Vicky...!**  
**—¡Claro que esto hablando de mi gran amigo Viktor Krum! —lo interrumpió Hermione levantando el rostro y gritando con una furia incontenible. Al escuchar ese nombre prohibido, Harry y Ginny se tensaron de tal manera que ambos se encogieron para quedar lo más ocultos posibles debajo de la mesa—. ¡Si hubieras tenido el valor necesario para decirme lo que me querías decir en el momento adecuado, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!**  
**—¡Lo tuve! —gritó Ron, acercándose a la nariz de Hermione más de lo que lo hubiese hecho en otra situación. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la impotencia que sentía—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te pedí que fueras al baile conmigo y tú preferiste ir con ese estúpido búlgaro profesional!**  
**—¡Me lo pediste porque no encontraste a nadie mejor! —gritó Hermione, las lágrimas aflorando a sus párpados pero sin modificar su expresión de ira—. ¡Nunca fui tu primera opción!**  
**—¡Siempre fuiste mi maldita primera opción! —Ron la tomó de las mejillas con las manos y pegó sus frentes y narices; la emoción en su rostro era más que evidente—. ¡Quería ir al baile contigo! ¡Quería ir contigo y con nadie más! ¡Moriría porque te hubieses puesto así de hermosa sólo para mí, pero soy tan estúpido que no me atreví a pedírtelo antes!**  
**—¡Ron... —A Hermione se le escapó una lágrima—... yo sí estaba así de hermosa sólo para ti!**  
**El pelirrojo no soporta más y se lanza a morderle la boca a la muchacha, provocando que sus labios se juntaran un mísero segundo antes que la cordura regresara a la mente de ambos por un grito de fondo. Hermione se aferró a su cuello en aquel instante y también amagó a responder el beso, pero la contuvo un imaginario escudo invisible en cuanto lo vio a él trastabillar.**

**Ginny:** ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! (_Todos en la sala salen del trance que provocó presenciar esa escena. Ron y Hermione reaccionan ante el grito de la pelirroja y se separan, impresionados_). ¡Se besaron! ¡Se iban a besar!  
**Ron: **Yo... eh...  
**Danila: **¡Estaba en el libreto! ¡Sólo siguieron lo que decía el libreto!  
**Ron:** ¡Claro, eso! ¡El libreto!  
**Danila**: Pero... ¡¿y por qué diantres no cumplieron entonces con mi beso?  
**Hermione:** Es que... el anterior era demasiado cursi (_Hermione está sumamente colorada_). ¡No pude evitar comenzar a reír!  
**Ron:** ¡Fue el momento! Es decir... la emoción del momento era muy intensa... (_Ron no sabe donde meterse_)... El personaje... ¡era sólo un personaje!  
**Harry:** Igual yo jamás lo hubiese seguido por más pasión que tuviera mi escena... (_Ginny sonríe_)  
**Ginny:** Jamás hubiese imaginado que fueran semejante buenos actores... ¿Y tú, Harry?  
**Hermione:** ¡Estudié el libreto con sumo cuidado!  
**Antonio:** El mejor de todos los que has tenido que estudiar, ¿verdad, belleza?  
**Ron:** Oye, nada de hablar con el "trío de oro" ¿recuerdas?  
**Antonio:** Pues déjame decirte que ese proyecto de beso ha dejado mucho que desear. Ven, Hermione; te muestro cómo debió haber sido...  
**Ron:** ¡Ni se te ocurra, estúpido **** ** *** ****!  
**Mel:** ¡Creo que éste es un buen momento para un receso! ¡Cierren el telón! ¡Cierren el telón, por favor!

* * *

**La explicación de Samantha Leirman**

(_Después de veinte minutos, el telón se abre. El ambiente sigue estando un tanto tenso y los fanáticos en la platea discuten a más no poder la pasada actuación_)

**Mel: **Tengo miedo de decir esto, pero... Samantha, es tu turno de exponer tu explicación.

(_Samantha da un paso al frente y toma el micrófono con seguridad. Tiene el gesto más apagado e inexpresivo de todo el salón. Se coloca en medio del escenario en vez de utilizar el método voz en off_)

**Samantha: **Muy bien. Voy a decirle a todo lector que esté leyendo esto, que tengo una teoría sumamente válida sobre lo que ocurrió en ese pasaje del **libro quinto de la serie Harry Potter.****  
****Ron: **Hum... Sami... (_Samantha lo mira aireadamente_), no sé si la cosa es sólo conmigo, pero no recibí ningún libreto de tu parte (_Ron se lleva una mano al cabello y lo despeina, nervioso, mientras sonríe de una forma muy boba_)  
**Harry:** A mi tampoco me llego nada...  
**Samantha:** No es necesario que acompañen mis frases con actuaciones, muchachos. Yo sola puedo defenderme perfectamente bien, aunque no me molestaría que se quedaran detrás mío mientras argumento (_Samantha vuelve a darles la espalda y ahora habla al público_). Sin más, paso a exponer mi punto de vista, ya que... creo que es muy importante poner a los tres chicos en el contexto correcto. Harry acaba de tener su primera cita, la cual definitivamente ha sido fatal, y se siente terrible por cómo salió todo. Como toda mujer, Hermione está impaciente por saber detalle a detalle el debut de su mejor amigo —insisto: Mejor Amigo—. Díganme, ¿qué mujer aquí presente no ha acosado a preguntas y consejos a sus amigos sobre cómo actuar delante de las mujeres? A Harry la pregunta de Hermione le viene como anillo al dedo, él está deseoso por contar su experiencia; no tiene ni idea de qué fue lo que salió mal y quién mejor que una mujer —quien plus resulta ser su brillante mejor amiga— le aclare un poco el panorama que acaba de presenciar.  
Siendo la chica atenta que es, Hermione no pierde el tiempo en hacer notar los defectos resultantes de su falta de tacto y trato con mujeres en el terreno amoroso. Ella intenta instruirlo, lo lleva por el buen camino porque sabe que Harry está bastante interesado en esta chica Cho Chang —quien en ningún momento le cayó mal y ese es un buen punto a tener en cuenta—, y le aconseje sinceramente como haría cualquier buena amiga que quisiera ayudar realmente a su mejor amigo. Díganme ustedes, si Hermione estuviera enamorada de Harry ¿sería honestamente tan útil dando ese consejo? En el mejor de los casos, cualquier mujer diría "pues, en realidad, no sé qué le ocurrió, quizá está celosa" y nada más; si hasta sabemos de situaciones que han terminado con frases del tipo "es una histérica, no te conviene" o "no le interesas y quiso deshacerse de ti".  
Hermione es una muchacha que no se siente muy segura de su aspecto, se siente inferior en ese sentido y siempre lo ha demostrado. Y una vez más, hace eco de ese punto al decirle a Harry que podría haberle dicho a Cho lo fea que ella era. Si bien esos sentimientos permanecen inconscientes al formular la frase, ella la menciona porque le resulta un extremadamente buen consejo, ya que siempre es bueno saber que la mejor amiga de nuestro novio es una "cerebrito tragalibros que tiene la misma sensualidad que un tintero", y por eso lo brinda con toda la sinceridad de la que es capaz. Y hablando de sinceridad... Harry inmediatamente refuta ese hecho, lo cual demuestra una increíble relación afectuosa entre ambos, mientras Hermione sonríe.  
Que alguien me grite ya mismo si esa no es una típica escena entre un hermano mayor y una hermanita que se siente sin el poder atractivo para enamorar al hombre que desea. Eso es fraternidad, no hay ninguna otra forma de llamarlo. No hay un momento amoroso que podamos identificar en esta escena; casi se puede sentir el apoyo de Harry al decir esas palabras, no con deseo, sino con dulce amistad.  
Hermione le agradece el gesto, sonríe y hasta le da tanta ternura que lo compara con su otro mejor amigo, un total amateur en cuanto a chicas se trata el asunto, y por eso lo menciona. Nada hay nada de interés sentimental en ese momento tampoco; la comparación surge de un acto reflejo. No significa que Hermione piense en Ron a cada segundo del día, sino que expone lo que todos sabemos y lo que cualquiera usaría para amortiguar la sinceridad del momento: una broma con la tercera pata del trípode, la persona menos delicada con las mujeres que ambos conocen. Y apoyando mi dicho, llega Ron con ese comentario tan volátil y ocurrente en la mente de un muchacho como él, al que le cuesta horrores entender aunque sea cómo es que a una mujer puede no gustarle el Quidditch. Ron está completamente fuera de la conversación pero, al escuchar el grito de incredulidad de Harry, lo apoya ínfimamente y hasta con vaguedad, simplemente porque tampoco cabe en su cabeza cómo es que una mujer es capaz de hacer semejante acto por unos absurdos celos. Hermione sería una buena instructora para ambos. Los tres son unos amigos increíbles y eso es lo único que nos demuestra esta escena: la total y completa confianza que se tienen.

(_Silencio sepulcral. Todos miran a Samantha con la boca abierta en incredulidad. La chica voltea para entregar el micrófono pero todos están tan anonadados que no salen de su asombro_)

**Samantha:** ¿Qué? (Suena a la defensiva)  
**Mel:** Un análisis realmente neutral... ¡qué emoción!

(_Mel agarra el micrófono y sigue mirándola con idolatría. Suena el comienzo de unos débiles aplausos como salidos de un eterno letargo. Antonio y Danila murmuran a sus espaldas_)

**Antonio: **Yo estaba esperando una escena hot entre Draco y Hermione...  
**Danila:** Yo no sé si una muy hot, pero que esperaba que lo incluyera, te lo aseguro. No entiendo cómo pudo retenerse a las reglas y exponer su verdadero ensayo ganador...  
**Antonio:** Pobre Samantha... ahora que lo pienso ¿de qué le servía incluir a Draco si ni siquiera estaba en la escena que discutimos? Además debe ser muy duro para ella...  
**Danila: **¿A qué te refieres?

(_Mel se les acerca con micrófono en mano a oír la conversación; ésta retumba en toda la sala_)

**Antonio: **Pues... debe estar bien deprimida. Además de que no pudo conocer a Draco, tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que JK Rowling haya destruido a su querida pareja hace siglos...  
**Samantha: **¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! (_Samantha toma el micrófono con tal brusquedad que ahora la admiración de todos cambia a una súbita intimidación, inclusive terror. No habla; ladra_) ROWLING PUDO HABER DICHO EN ENTREVISTAS QUE NO HABRÁ NINGUNA ESCENA REFERIDA A LA PAREJA DRACO-HERMIONE EN LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS LIBROS, ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA PASAR ALGO MÁS DESPUÉS DE HOGWARTS! EL ESTÚPIDO DE RON VA A MORIR (_El verdadero Ron abre los ojos impresionado cuando oye esas palabras_), Y EL VISQUE HEROE POTTY NO DURARÍA NI MEDIO MINUTO VIVO SI NO TUVIERA A MEDIA DOCENA DE PERSONAS SUJETÁNDOLE LOS LIBROS A SUS ESPALDAS. ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA, DRACO Y HERMIONE VAN A DESCRUBRIR EL VERDADERO AMOR EL UNO EN EL OTRO, ESE QUE SE VIENE PALPANDO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ÉL LE DIJO "SANGRE SUCIA".

(_Todos la miran como si estuviera loca. La expresión desquiciada de Samantha es preocupante_)  
**  
****Samantha:** ¡ESTÁ EN LAS REVELACIONES, AMIGOS! ¡MI LÓGICA ES INNEGLABLE!

(_Se cierra el telón de repente. Se oyen varios golpes y gritos de fondo, algunos aún más por rebotar contra el micrófono. Él público no pronuncia palabra. Hermione se abre paso entre las cortinas —tenía el cabello revuelto y la camisa fuera de la falda— y habla al público, agitada_)

**Hermione:** Lamentamos tener que dejar todo hasta aquí... (_Hermione hace una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire_). No nos gusta cuando suceden cosas como éstas, pero ya estamos tratando de acostumbrarnos a estas reacciones por parte de los fanáticos de algunas parejas en particular. Todos deberían aprender a respetar que las decisiones dependen sólo de nosotros, y deberían entender que las tomaremos en el momento adecuado y no intentar presionarnos para adelantar nuestra confesión. Aunque ya que estamos... ¡aguante el Harry-Ginny!

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué me dan ahora? ¿Tomates? ¿Sandías? ¿Flores? ¿Abucheos? ¡Díganme, porfa!  
Ya sé que muchos querían que incluyera a Draco, y, de hecho, esa había sido la idea original, pero... algo pasó mientras escribía que me obligó a dejarlo afuera. Si lo metía, hubiese sido algo muy predecible... Y me gustó más dejarla a Samantha con las ganas.  
Bueno, ustedes dirán. ¡Gracias por leer "esto"!  
Les dejo un GIF que había hecho que -obviamente-jamás pude subir al foro.

http : / / meletea . deviantart .com /art /Guerra-de-Parejas -139401588

Ahora sí, les dejo un besote y nos vemos!  
Saludos a todos, Mel


End file.
